The term cloud is a metaphor for the Internet and is an abstraction for the complex infrastructure it conceals. The cloud computing infrastructure consists of reliable services delivered through data centers where computing power is shared among multiple tenants, servers are fully utilized, and costs are significantly reduced. Each physical server is coupled to physical resources including a network resource for interfacing the network system, and each physical server includes data storage that may include both volatile and non-volatile resources. Typically, the data storage are serialized devices using exorbitant amounts of time propagating or inputting addresses through an address chain. Additional improvements are needed to improve response times from data storage infrastructures.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.